When You Wish You Were With Half the Star
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Winner of the Moliver fans, Miley and Jake break up challenge. Oliver uses some unconventional means to get Miley away from Jake. Moliver


Title: When You Wish You Were With Half the Star.

Rating: G

Genre: Humor/fantasy

Once upon a time there lived a boy named Oliver Oken; he lived in a fictional town called Malibu, which was in a fictional state called California. However Oliver's life was anything but Fictional. One sunny day Oliver was walking on the beach where he stumbled upon what looked like a box, this box wasn't an ordinary box, no this box had a Genie it. Oh no it wasn't any ordinary Genie; it was a Midget, who could only grant one and half wishes.

Oliver however didn't know there was a little Genie inside the box when he decided to shake it, however once he shook it the lid opened and a swarm of butterflies came out and formed into a little man.

"Who doth wake me from my slumber?" The Genie said in a demonic voice which threw our hero for a loop. He moved closer to the Genie to get a better look.

"It was me, Oliver Oscar Oken." Oliver said in a scared and yet curious voice.

"Did I ask what your name was?" The Genie asked.

"Uhm no , but I…" Oliver started to back up ready to leave the beach.

"Hey where you going, Kid? I was just joshing you." The Genie said in his normal voice which sounded half British and half Pakistani

"Wow are you a Genie or something?" Oliver curiously asked.

"The name's Mike. Thanks for freeing me."

"Mike?"

"What my mother named me."

"Okay? So don't I get like three wishes?"

"Who said anything about three wishes?"

"Isn't that what Genies are supposed to give the person who freed them." Oliver inquired

"Well technically, but since I'm only half a genie I can only grant one and half wishes."

"Half a Genie? Oh you mean your size." Oliver declared

"No I mean my mom was a Genie and my dad was a evil bridge troll." The Genie troll clarified.

"You're also a troll?

"Hey Kid, do you want your one and half wishes or not." Mike said getting a little miffed.

"Yes, of course. But how do you grant half a wish."

"You'll see, now your full wish."

"I want Miley Stewart to be my girlfriend."

The Genie did some weird dance and some acrobatics, before clapping his hands. "Wish granted. Now for your half a wish"

"How do I wish for half of something?

"You don't, you wish for a full wish and I only give you half of it."

"I wish everyone would forget about Jake Ryan."

The Genie yet again did his little dance. "Half the Wish granted."

"Does this mean I'm now Miley's boyfriend and that Jake Ryan doesn't exist."

"Yep, now I guess we are done here."

"Where you going?"

"Hey kid this isn't I Dream of Jeannie, I don't fall in love with you and we don't live happily ever after. I'm gonna go to that one place that has the big mouse, and all those rides."

"Disneyland?"

"Yep that's the place, I hear it's the happiest place on earth. I want to judge for myself. I've been to pretty happy places. Well see you around kid." Mike said as he along with the box vanished into thin air.

The next morning Oliver woke up. "Oh man it was only a dream." Oliver thought believing the whole meeting a Genie who was also half Troll, and one who could only grant one and half wishes had all been his imagination. However the next few moments would prove him wrong.

Nancy Oken walked into Oliver's room to see if he was awake. "Your girlfriend is here."

"My what?" Oliver asked not believing anything in his dream had really happened.

"Look Ollie we all were shocked when you started dating Miley, however Oliver you have to accept the fact."

"Miley?"

"Oliver it's been six months, get over it already?"

"Six months? But I thought she was dating Jake Ryan."

"The guy from Sixteen Candles?" Nancy looked confused

"What? No the actor in Zombie high?"

"Look the only Jake Ryan I know is the character from the 1980's movie Sixteen Candles starring Molly Ringwald, besides the guy that plays the Zombie Slayer is named Leslie something or other"

What Oliver doesn't know is the wish he asked for just erased Jake Ryan, the alter ego Leslie something or other was using. Everyone still knew who Leslie was, and Leslie something or other was going to their school. He also remembered dating Miley; however what he couldn't figure out is why Miley was not with him, and how she is now with Oliver Oken.

Oliver walked down to the kitchen where Miley was. At first he looked scared to confront her, knowing what he had done.

"Oliver, you okay?" Miley asked as she noticed Oliver looked a little pale.

"Huh? Yes of course." Oliver went back to being normal once he heard Miley's voice. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her to eat the breakfast his mother had made him.

"Eat fast; we only got ten minutes before class starts." Miley said rushing him along.

Oliver ate as fast as he could, he swallowed his last bite, drank the last swallow of orange juice. "Done." He said as he got up from the table. He grabbed his back pack that was waiting for him at the door. Miley had also grabbed hers. Miley was about to grab on to Oliver's hand, however Oliver deflected and went to kiss his mother goodbye.

"See you tonight." He told his mom knowing she'd be late as always.

He then grabbed Miley's hand and walked out of the house. His mother chuckled before grabbing her keys to drive them to school.

"Uhm Oliver?"

"What?"

"You live twenty minutes from school by foot."

"Oh! Uhm…"

"Your mom usually drives us." Miley said pointing at his mother who was already in the car.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Hey you've been out of it lately. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing?" Oliver choked hoping she would never find out he used magic to make her his girlfriend.

The car ride was pretty silent. Miley looked over at her boyfriend. _I wonder What's wrong with Oliver, he's been acting all sorts of weird lately._ I Miley reflected observing the dark haired boy beside her.

"Well, here you go." Mrs. Oken said as she pulled her car to a stop at the front of the school.

"Thanks Mom." Oliver said as he opened the door to get out of the car. He held the door for Miley as she also got out of the car.

"Thanks, Mrs. Oken."

"No problem. Have fun."

"We'll try." Miley laughed shutting the door to the sedan.

Mrs. Oken drove away leaving Miley and Oliver on the front steps of the school. Miley turned towards Oliver who had been pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to tell Miley he used Magic to get her to be his girlfriend.

_Like, she'll ever believe you. _Oliver thought to himself. _Look you got what you wanted, Miley never has to know_

"Yeah, Miley is my girlfriend." Oliver said aloud

"Last time I checked I was." Miley said grabbing her boyfriend's hand heading to the doors to take them into the high school. Once there they were greeted by Lilly Truscott, who had left for school early to finish a project or she would have rode to school with her two friends.

"Hey guys." She smiled noticing how pale Oliver was. She pulled Miley aside. "What's wrong with him, did he eat he forget to put sugar on his grapefruit again?"

"No! I haven't a clue what's wrong with him, Lils. I'm kinda worried." Miley said looking over at Oliver with a forlorn look.

Lilly tried being there for her friend. "Oh no, don't look now, but here comes Les."

"Ugh." Miley groaned. "Why is he stalking me?"

"Look Leslie, I'm not sure what game you are playing, but I can't be your girlfriend. I'm with Oliver. You know my boyfriend."

"That's what I don't understand Miley, you were with me, you were my girlfriend."

"When was I your girlfriend?" Miley asked not knowing what was going on, I have never dated you.

"Oh god, this is what Mike meant by half the wish being granted. He made people forget about Jake Ryan, not Leslie."

Oliver walked over to Miley. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, excuse me." She answered turning to Leslie to excuse herself.

She walked with Oliver to somewhere private. "What's going on?"

"Leslie or rather Jake Ryan was your boyfriend."

"Who's Jake Ryan?"

"Jake Ryan is Les' stage name."

"Okay? Where are you going with this?"

"Last night I made a wish to a Genie that you'd be my girlfriend."

"Hannah Montana Worshipper say what?"

"The Genie, could only grant one and half wishes. My first wish was for you to be my girlfriend. My second wish was for everyone to forget Jake Ryan. However since he could only grant half a wish…"

"He just erased Jake Ryan from everyone's memory." Miley said finishing the sentence.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Miley. I know how much you hate me. I'll never bother you again." Oliver said getting up to leave.

"Oliver if you don't want to be with me than just tell me, why are you making up such lies."

"You don't believe me?" Oliver was quite amazed. However in the back of his mind he too thought it sounded a bit out there.

"Look it's not that I don't believe you, and even if I did. You are who I want to be with. Wish or half a wish, I love you Oliver Oken. I'm right where I want to be." She smiled snaking her arms around her neck

"Good because you're right where I want you to be." He smiled as he leaned into her, kissing her passionately.

Lilly smiled at her two best friends. She always knew they'd make the perfect couple.

Meanwhile…

Leslie something or other, still couldn't figure why just yesterday he was dating Miley Stewart and today he wasn't.

The End.


End file.
